


The Start

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: How did Rose Quartz start a rebellion?





	The Start

Rose Quartz laughed to herself as she looked at her new home, the earth.  
She had only tried to convince the diamonds that protecting the humans here would be good, and she guessed she had been too forceful, because she may have accidentally started a revolution.  
Now she, and several gems that had for some reason backed her and followed her out of the window she had jumped out of were stuck here.  
She might as well make the best of it.   
She might as well lead the revolution.  
"Snowflake, make a list of everybody here, I'll find a shelter."


End file.
